With the popularization of online games, cheating programs are now more common and updated more frequently than ever before. A cheating program is designed to help a player skip some tough or tedious steps in an online game to accumulate more experience points. In order to timely and effectively prevent cheating programs, cheating program characteristics are released frequently. As a result, wrong characteristics of cheating programs are sometimes released. Therefore, a normal player may be punished mistakenly, ultimately affecting the game's reputation.
Currently, the anti-cheating strategy is: a server sends cheating program characteristics to a client; the client detects its own game environment using these cheating program characteristics. If it is detected that there are matched cheating program characteristics, a pop-up window is displayed and the current player is kicked out of the game or the game is terminated.
For example, there is a cheating program named “dynasty” in the Dungeon & Fighter online game. All monsters will be killed immediately if this cheating program is turned on in the game. Also, the cheating program can accelerate the online gaming experience. Through analyzing the binary code of the cheating program and extracting its characteristics, when it is detected there is binary characteristics in the player's game environment, the client indicates that the player has turned on the cheating program “dynasty”. The client may then kick the current player out of the game or terminate the game.
However, during implementation of the anti-cheating strategy, if the extracted cheating program characteristics are wrong, the client may punish the player mistakenly. Therefore, the security of the anti-cheating method may be poor, ultimately affecting the player's experience.
The disclosed method and server are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.